Live Our Lives
by FaithinBones
Summary: Because their lives have been in chaos for a long time Booth and Brennan quit their jobs to find happiness. (This story takes place between season 10 and season 11.)
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place after "The Next in the Last" (season 10). Brennan and Booth have quit their jobs and are in a state of limbo for the time being.

I don't own Bones.

oooooooooooooooooooo

Interrupting his wife, Booth informed her, "This is my last case."

Surprised, Brennan asked him, "Are you sure, Booth?"

She's told him earlier that day that she wanted them to quit their jobs and look for something else that wasn't quite so dangerous. Not her exact words, but that was what she meant and after thinking about what she'd been through, what they'd been through, he felt he owed her that peace she was seeking, "Yeah . . . You know what? I made some really bad choices recently, but this one feels really good. It just feels right."

Grateful that Booth was willing to make such drastic changes in their lives, Brennan tried to point out that they could still be useful. "You could take the job at the NSA and I could take over the department at Fulton. They'd give me unlimited funds."

Amused that Brennan was already making plans for their future, Booth moved closer to her and smiled, "Or we could just have a baby and live our lives and be happy."

And she was happy. She was happier than she had been in a long time, "That sounds so good."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

The first week was rather odd for both of them. They had decided to take their time and find positions that would make them happy, so for the time being they would stay in their home, relax and enjoy a life without warped criminals, gruesome bodies and the sad lives touched by murder and mayhem.

With Christine away at kindergarten and nowhere for both of them to be, Booth was helping Brennan clean the kitchen when she announced, "I'm working on my next book. I worked out the plot last night and I should be able to start writing today."

Surprised, Booth turned and cheered for her, "Hey, that's great, I knew you'd work it out . . . Oh, I may go visit Pops today."

Her smile fading, Brennan asked her husband, "Would you like me to go with you?"

Folding the dish towel, he placed it on the counter and replied, "Nah, that's okay. I'm just going to bring him some flowers, maybe have a little chat and maybe go and check on your Mom's grave site and make sure the cemetery people fixed that chip in the back of her gravestone."

Her mind on her mother, Brennan sighed, "I was thinking of my mother yesterday. When I was a child I never thought I'd live a life without her in it and then . . . We're about to have our second child and I feel . . . I'm not really sure what I feel."

Even though she might not understand what she was feeling Booth did. He understood that she was feeling a little lost at the moment. Up until a few years ago, all she had was her job, her skills, her bones. She'd been cut off from her family since she was a child of fifteen and had very few friends. She'd made a life for herself, but she'd been isolated from most of the world. Now she was married, had one child and another on the way and she'd quit the prestigious job she'd had at the Jeffersonian.

Booth placed his arms around her and hugged her, "Hey, it's okay. I'm here and you have Max and Christine and soon little tiger will be here . . . These last few months have been pretty rough and you're just tired that's all. The baby will be here soon and we just quit our jobs. It's a lot to take in. We'll be fine. Christine is already happier than I've ever seen her. This is what we needed. Our family needed this change."

Mindful that she was the one that had originally wanted the change, Brennan leaned against her husband and enjoyed the feel of his arms around her, "Yes, you're right, this was the right thing to do. We've been through so much . . . we need this Booth. We need a quieter life."

Kissing her, Booth assured, "I agree with you, Bones. I agreed with your idea and really you were right. Not having to work long hours, having to deal with murder and sadness and . . . well, you get the idea . . . You had the right idea. This will work for us . . . it will, you'll see."

"It will, Booth." Releasing him, Brennan moved over to the counter, took Booth's phone out of the charger and handed it to him. "You can take your time looking for a job that will make you happy and I will work on my book until I give birth to our child. I think I'll wait until he's two or three months old before I start to look for a position somewhere. I'm not really in a rush to find anything. The money I've made from my books would allow both of us to remain unemployed for the rest of our lives if that is what we chose to do."

Checking the charge on his phone, Booth shook his head, "I can't not do something Bones. It's not in me not to work. I'd be bored if I didn't find something to do."

Her hand on his arm, Brennan reminded him, "But you don't have to choose something that would bore you or make you unhappy. You have time to look and find what would make you happy. That's what I want for you, Booth. I want you to be happy. You deserve it."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Standing in front of his grandfather's gravestone, Booth sighed and placed his small bouquet of flowers on the grave. Picking up a leaf, he stuffed it in his pants pocket and stood back up. A feeling of melancholy filling him, Booth stared at the nearby oak tree and finally spoke, "Hey, Pops, it's me." Clearing his throat, he moved his gaze back to the gravestone, "Bones sure picked a nice gravestone for you. I know I've said that before, but really she did a great job . . . I was in prison and . . . well, I'm sorry I couldn't be there when you . . ." Pausing, Booth took a handkerchief from his jacket pocket and wiped it across his eyes. Sniffing, he inhaled deeply, "I quit my job at the FBI . . . I don't know if I did the right thing, but Bones needs this. I've put her through so much and she's tired. I can see that . . . me being almost killed and then . . . then prison and . . . you died . . . my gambling . . . it's been more than enough for both of us."

The sun breaking out the through the clouds deepened the shade around him from the oak tree, "Bones quit her job too. We're not investigating murders anymore. . . . I'm not sure what I'm going to do yet. . . . Oh yeah, Bones is working on a new book. She seems to be pretty excited about it. She wants to work on it now before Tiger gets here. She might take a few months off before she looks for a new job. She might consult for Cam for a while, so . . . anyway . . . um . . . I miss you, Pops. I really do." Wiping his eyes again with the handkerchief, Booth abruptly turned and walked away from the gravesite.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Placing the bouquet of yellow roses on Christine Brennan's grave, Booth inspected the gravestone and found that the chip had been fixed. It wasn't perfect, but it was pretty close and Booth was sure it would pass Brennan's inspection the next time she saw it.

"Hey, Mrs. Brennan . . . Christine . . . it's me, Booth. Temperance's husband." His eyes closed, he said a quick prayer for her and then opened his eyes again. "Your daughter is doing pretty good. She's going to have her baby soon . . . She misses you, just in case you don't know that . . . Max does too." Shifting his feet, he frowned, "She quit her job . . . we quit our jobs. We aren't solving murders anymore. It's what she wanted, but I don't know if she's really happy about it. It's hard to tell with her. She . . . um . . . well, she doesn't really express her emotions easily and . . . she tries though. She's better about that. Anyway, I hope we made the right decision. I want her to be happy. She needs to be happy." Not sure what else to say, he nodded his head, "I'll come back and see you next month when I go and visit my Pops."

The shade from the nearby trees making the spot a pleasant refuge from the intense sunlight, Booth stepped away from the gravesite and moved across the cemetery to his car. As he approached his Mustang, he noticed Max parking his car a few feet away. Waiting for the older man to leave his car, Booth leaned against the trunk of his Ford.

Max, aware that his son-in-law was waiting for him, reached over to the passenger seat and removed a bouquet of red roses and exited his car. Walking over to where Booth was standing, Max smiled, "Hey Booth, I didn't expect to see you here."

Pleased to see his father-in-law, Booth smiled at him, "Just making the rounds. I checked her gravestone to make sure the chip was fixed and it is."

Happy to hear that news, Max glanced over in the direction of his wife's gravesite, "That's great. I was hoping they'd fix it soon . . . So, how's civilian life? Miss the gory bodies?"

Amused, Booth laughed, "Hell no. That's the one thing I'm glad to give up. Sometimes it was a stretch to even call them bodies . . . I remember a few that were more like soup than bodies. Hell one time we had one that looked like chili."

"Eww, Booth." A little disgusted, Max shook his head, "I just ate breakfast a little while ago."

Not sure if Max was serious, Booth shook his head, "This from a man who gutted and toasted two corpses? Really?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Max commented, "But I didn't turn them into soup." Clearing his throat, the older man leaned against Booth's car, "So found a new job yet?"

"Nah, not yet." Straightening, he opened the car door, "I'm not in a real rush. I may wait until the baby gets here and then find something. I don't know yet. I have a few things I want to do around the house. I promised Christine I'd build her a tree house like the one at the old house so . . . anyway . . . I got to go. Nice seeing you. . . . Come over to the house. Bones would probably like to see you."

Moving away from the car, Max watched Booth drive away then walked over to his wife's grave site. Placing the flowers next to Booth's bouquet, Max stood back and told her, "I see Booth came by. He's a nice guy. You'd have liked him."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Any good? Is this interesting?


	2. Chapter 2

This story takes place between season 10 and 11. Thanks for reviewing my story. It is the only way I can tell if you are really interested in this story.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

While Brennan worked on her latest book, Booth finished off the list of things that had needed to be fixed around the house. Once that was complete he'd turned his attention to building Christine's treehouse. "So Princess, Daddy is going to start building your treehouse tomorrow."

Excited, Christine had scooted off the chair next to the island, dropped to the floor and ran around the counter. Throwing her arms around his hips, she excitedly exclaimed, "Oh boy, Daddy. Can I help you?"

The last thing he needed was a small child helping him build something in a large tree, so Booth picked her up and seated her on the counter to explain, "Well Princess, I plan to work on it during the day while you're at school."

Disappointed, the young girl pouted, "But I'd be a good helper, Daddy . . . Please!"

Looking for a compromise, Booth thought about it as he walked over to the fridge and pulled a juice box from the shelf. Carrying it back to her, Booth handed the box to Christine and smiled, "You know I know you're really good at helping out around here, but . . . well, when you get out of school, I was counting on you playing games with me. You can't do that and build a tree house now can you?"

Torn between playing with her father and building a treehouse, Christine saw the logic of playing versus working. "Okay, Daddy. I'll play with you. . . . Daddy, when do you have to work again?"

"Well, I'm on vacation right now, Honey." Glancing at Brennan who was reading her mail, Booth explained his plan, "I am going to get a job soon, but I want to build your treehouse first."

Her straw now in the juice box, Christine drank half the small box of juice while thinking about what her father had told her. "Are you going to work for the FBI?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Booth informed her, "No, Honey. I quit the FBI."

Not really sure why her parents weren't working anymore, Christine accepted it. "Jimmy Wilson ate paste in school today. Ms. Simons made him sit in 'time out' after he saw the school nurse."

Unimpressed with Jimmy Wilson, Brennan placed the letter down that she had been reading and informed her daughter, "It really isn't a good idea to eat paste, Honey. I hope you don't plan to emulate Jimmy."

Giggling, Christine shook her head, "No Mommy. Boys are silly. I don't do silly things like eat paste."

Moving the child from the counter to the floor, Booth nodded his head, "That's good, Christine. Don't do what the silly boys do. That's really good. Now . . . I think I'm going to make my world famous bolognese sauce for dinner."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

The platform partially complete for the tree house, Booth was resting on a lawn chair in the shade of the oak tree when his brother walked through the gate into the back yard. "Hey Seel."

Surprised to see his brother, Booth scowled, "What do you want Jared?"

Annoyed with Booth's attitude, Jared grabbed a lawn chair on the patio and carried out to where Booth was sitting, "Now what makes you think I want anything? Can't I come over and see you?"

Suspicious of his brother's motives, Booth closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair, "I suppose there's always a first time for everything."

Placing the chair in the shade, Jared sat down and chewed on the inside of his mouth. Resigned to another lecture from his older brother, he cleared his throat, "I . . . uh . . . I'm kind of in a spot, Seeley." His cheeks flaming red, he stared at the saw horse a few feet from him and cleared his throat in the silence. "I got laid off at work and um . . . well, Padme has had all she can do to pay the rent and bills . . . but we're still short and . . . um."

Certain Jared was at fault for losing another job, Booth chose to remain silent.

Furious with Booth's silence, Jared turned to glare at his older brother, "Don't make me beg, Seeley."

Tired of his brother's constant need for money, Booth opened his eyes and leaned forward on his chair, "What happened to the money Pops left you, Jared?"

"It wasn't that much money." Not sure why his brother was bringing it up, Jared clinched his fists, "I used it to pay bills when things got tight."

Exhaling deeply, Booth tried to keep a lid on his temper, "Twenty thousand dollars? You blew twenty thousand dollars in two years? You had a job, Padme works. That twenty could have been set aside for emergencies. You could have bought some CDs and let it work for you."

His anger bubbling over, Jared stood up and loomed over his brother, "Well, I don't have a rich wife to run to when money is tight. Hell, you're not even working right now. It must be nice to be a kept man."

Erupting from his chair, Booth grabbed his brother's shirt and jerked him forward, "Say that again. I dare you."

Realizing that he'd pushed his brother too far, Jared placed his hands on Booth's wrists and apologized, "Look, I'm sorry. I . . . I'm desperate Seeley. Please . . . I'm behind on my car note. If I don't have a car I can't get a job." The look of rage not what he wanted to see, Jared sighed, "I apologize, okay? I didn't mean to be a smart ass."

The look of fear on Jared's face a surprise to him, Booth released his brother's shirt and pushed him away. Sitting back down on his chair, he bought some time by opening his cooler and removing a bottle of water. Twisting off the cap, he drank half the contents, put the cap back on and threw the bottle back in the cooler. "How much are we talking about?"

Relieved that his brother was still talking to him, Jared straightened his shirt and sat back down on the lawn chair, "$980."

"$980?" Surprised, Booth shook his head, "Just how many car notes are you behind?"

Embarrassed at Booth's tone of voice, Jared answered, "Three. Okay, I've been out of work for a couple of months. I thought I'd find something before now, but I haven't and the bank wants the money or they're going to take my car . . . Please Seeley, help me out."

Staring at the back door of his house, Booth thought about his obligations to his family and sighed, "I'm not made of money Jared. Just because Bones is rich doesn't mean I am . . . I can lend you the money, but it's a loan. I need that money back. No more hand outs."

Relieved that Booth was going to come through, Jared assured his brother, "Oh sure, I know. As soon as I get a job and I catch up on some other bills I'll pay you back."

Aware that he was being lied to and unable to not help his brother, Booth stood up, "I'll give you the money, but it has some strings. I want you to go back to AA again." Holding up his hand to forestall his brother's protests, Booth shook his head, "I mean it, Jared. I've had enough. I almost lost my family because of gambling. We're addicts, you and I. Our father left us a great legacy. I'm a fucking gambler and you're a drunk. I'm working on my problem and you need to work on yours. You're never going to get it right if you can't quit drinking. Believe me, I know."

Rubbing his hands slowly together, Jared nodded his head, "Yeah, I know. I started going to meetings again last week. Padme threatened to divorce me if I don't get my shit together."

Relieved that his brother may finally be growing up, Booth smiled, "The other string is this." Pointing at the platform over his head, Booth chuckled, "You have to help me finish building Christine's treehouse."

His gaze moving over the tree and the platform, Jared nodded his head, "You got a deal, thanks."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Is this interesting?


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for reviewing my story. I really appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

The tree house almost completed, Booth called it a day and watched his brother climb down the tree, walk across the yard and leave by the back gate. Tired, Booth moved down the ladder, covered his remaining boards and nails with a tarp, picked up his cooler and walked into the house.

After taking a long hot shower, he entered the kitchen and found Brennan cooking dinner with Christine sitting at the island coloring in a coloring book. Kissing his daughter's cheek, Booth leaned against the island and jabbed at the picture she was currently working on. "So that's an interesting color for an elephant."

Pleased that her father noticed, Christine paused her crayon. "I like purple, Daddy."

Amused, Booth walked around the counter, placed his arms around Brennan's waist, kissed her neck and murmured in her ear, "Purple elephants, Bones."

Leaving the spoon in the pot she was stirring, Brennan turned in his arms and spoke quietly. "While it is true that Elephants are not purple, I don't wish to restrain Christine's creativity."

Surprised, Booth kissed her and moved over to the fridge. Opening it, he removed the romaine lettuce, carrots and tomatoes to make a salad and carried them back over to the kitchen island. "Jared stopped by this morning. . . . He helped me work on the tree house. I'll probably be able to finish it in a couple of days."

Suspicious of Jared's motives, Brennan turned back to her pots and checked the contents to make sure nothing was burning. "Yes, I saw his car parked in front of the house when Christine and I got home. I saw him in the backyard helping you . . . Was that the original reason why he came over?"

Aware that Brennan was tired of Jared's hands out for money, Booth shook his head and pulled a cutting board out of a cabinet and placed it on the island. "No . . . we'll talk about it tonight, okay?"

Glancing over to where her husband was standing, she noticed him point towards their daughter. "Yes that will be acceptable."

Relieved to have the reprieve, Booth diligently made a large bowl of salad while Brennan continued to cook their meal.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Christine in bed, Booth flipped through the channels on the TV in the living room looking for the show that he knew Brennan wanted to see. Giving up, he left it on sports news until she came back into the room.

Entering the room with one glass of wine and a bottle of water, Brennan settled on the couch next to her husband and handed him the wine glass. Grateful for her thoughtfulness, Booth took a sip of the Merlot and handed her the TV remote.

Uninterested in TV at the moment, Brennan muted the sound and placed the remote on the coffee table. "What did Jared want this time, Booth?"

Resigned to having the conversation, Booth sighed. "He lost another job and he fell behind on his car notes. He's going to lose his car if I don't help him out."

Almost speechless, Brennan sipped some water from the bottle and placed her hand on her stomach. "Booth, when is this going to end? You've been helping him for years and nothing changes."

"Something may have changed." Placing the wine glass on the coffee table, Booth turned to look at his wife. "I guess Padme gave him an ultimatum and he's going to AA meetings again. . . . Bones, he's my brother. I know he's a screw up, but he's my screw up."

Aware that Booth felt responsible for his brother and needed to protect him, Brennan rubbed her swollen stomach. "What did he do with Hanks's bequest?"

Disgusted with his brother, Booth leaned back against the couch. "Who knows? I asked him and he made out that he'd used it to pay bills . . . If he'd just keep a job, maybe he'd straighten himself out . . . I wrote him a check to catch up with his car notes. He needs a car to get a new job."

Not surprised at Booth's generosity, Brennan placed her arm around his arm. "You're a good man, Booth." Hating the way Jared used his brother, Brennan leaned against him. "Booth, sooner or later you need to let your brother stand or fall on his own. He doesn't have an incentive to do better because he knows you'll bail him out when he needs the help. You're enabling his addiction and his irresponsibility. "

"Yeah, I know." Rubbing his forehead, Booth stared at his wine glass. "He's an addict, but it's . . . if only he'd take it seriously. Padme gives him ultimatums and he goes to a few meetings and then things calm down at home and he starts drinking again and she lets it slide. Padme isn't helping the situation either."

Pain ripping through her, Brennan clutched her stomach and moaned. Startled, Booth stood up and stared anxiously at his wife. "Bones are you alright? Is . . . is it time?"

Not sure, Brennan held her hand up to try to calm her partner. "Let's wait and see if they're Braxton Hicks first, Booth. I'm not due for another week."

Wary, Booth shook his head, "Bones let's not repeat what happened the last time. Let me call the mid-wife. You promised me that I wouldn't have to do this by myself this time."

More pain coursing through her, Brennan moaned while holding her hands against her stomach. "Alright . . . I'm not due for another week . . . but, yes, call her."

Scrambling across the room, Booth scooped his phone out of the phone charger and made the call. "Hold on there Bones. Just hold on." Once he'd called the mid-wife, Booth ended the call and then placed a call to Angela, "Hey, Bones may be having her baby. Any way you can come and get Christine?"

 _I'll be right there, Booth._

The call ended, Booth moved back into the living room and helped his wife to their bedroom. "They're on the way . . . Cindy and Angela are on the way, Bones."

Moving slowly down the hallway, Brennan leaned heavily on Booth's arm. "I don't think these are Braxton Hicks, Booth. I think I'm in labor."

Finally reaching their bedroom, Booth helped her sit on the bed. "Bones are you sure you want to have the baby at home? I can still get you to the hospital."

Certain, Brennan glared at him, "Yes, Booth. I'm not going to a hospital and exposing our baby to the myriad of diseases that can be found there."

A quick prayer and Booth nodded his head, "Okay . . . let's get ready then."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Cindy placed the crying infant in his arms and Booth held him firmly against his chest. Staring at the tearful face of his newborn son, Booth smiled goofily at the boy while Brennan was attended to by Cindy. As soon as possible, Brennan called out to Booth, "May I hold him, Booth?"

Moving over to the bed, Booth leaned over and carefully placed the now quiet boy in her arms. "You did good, Bones . . . real good."

The infant silent for the moment, Brennan held him and counted his fingers and toes. Once that was done, she kissed him on the cheek. "He's beautiful, Booth."

Proud of their accomplishment, Booth knelt next to the bed. "We make beautiful babies, Bones. First Christine and now Hank."

Her gaze captured by her newborn son, Brennan smiled, "We do, Booth. We really do."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

Reminder: this story takes place between season 10 and season 11.

Thank you for reviewing my story. I really appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth had forgot what it was like to be sleep deprived. Hank was a restless baby and never slept through the night. He and Brennan did their best to keep the infant on a schedule, but it wasn't unusual for Hank to wake up three or four times a night.

Grateful that they were both currently without jobs, they took turns during the night seeing about the needs of their newborn and after Christine had left the house for Kindergarten each day Booth and Brennan both fell back into bed and slept a few more hours while Hank was quiet.

oooooooooooooooooo

A knock on the door not enough to wake them up, Booth's phone soon rang out for attention. Grumbling, he slapped his hand around the night stand until he found the offending object. "Booth".

 _You're still in bed? It's eight in the morning for God's sake._

Awake, Booth replied sarcastically, "You have a baby and then talk to me about my sleeping habits."

 _Come to the door and let me in._

"Go away, Jared." Ending the call, Booth dropped the phone on his night stand. "I'm going to kill Jared some day. Just so you know that."

Irritated, Brennan rolled over and placed her arm over his chest. "Quiet, Booth, I'm sleeping."

His eyes closed, Booth assured her, "So am I."

A pounding on the door enough to wake Hank, the child started to scream in displeasure. Furious that someone has wakened their baby, Booth moved Brennan's arm away from his chest and slid off the bed. "Come on Bones, go answer the door for me while I take care of Hank. If I answer the door and it's who I think it is I may do something I shouldn't and you really don't want me to go back to prison do you?"

Groaning, Brennan opened her eyes and glared at Booth, "You have to do something about Jared, Booth."

His robe in his hand, Booth shrugged it on and moved towards the door. "Yeah, I know."

The pounding on the door continuing, Brennan moved off the bed, found her robe and put it on as she stalked out the room. Her baby's crying spurring her on, Brennan unlocked the front door and berated her brother-in-law, "Stop banging on the door, Jared. You woke up Hank and he's only been asleep for the last hour. You are being very inconsiderate."

Not used to Brennan yelling at him, Jared took a step back in surprise. "Whoa . . . peace. I need to talk to Seeley."

Resigned that she and Booth were not going to be able to rest any further that morning, Brennan stepped back and assured him, "Yes that of course is more important than common courtesies."

Slinking in to the house, Jared walked over to the kitchen island and turned to face his furious sister-in-law. "Okay, I'm sorry, okay. I'll make sure it's later in the day the next time I come over here." Staring down the hallway, Jared asked her, "So can I speak to Seeley?"

Slowly entering the kitchen, Brennan moved over to the counter, prepared her coffee maker and turned it on. "He's trying to settle down the baby. You'll have to wait until Booth can get Hank to calm down and not a minute sooner."

Silently sitting down at the island, Jared clasped his hands in front of him and waited for his brother to come to him.

His son finally calm and sleeping again, Booth walked back into the bedroom, grabbed the baby monitor from the dresser, looked longingly at his bed and wandered back out of the room and down the hallway. Spying is brother, Booth placed the monitor on the kitchen island, moved into the kitchen and grabbed the apple juice from the fridge and poured himself a glass. Not sure he wanted to talk to him, Booth turned to stare at his unrepentant brother. "What the hell do you want Jared?"

"I came over to help you finish your treehouse." Ignoring the glares coming his way, Jared explained, "I got a new job and it starts tomorrow. I know you haven't finished the tree house and if you want my help then we have to work on it this morning."

Surprised, Booth drank his juice and placed the now empty glass on the counter. "Um . . . yeah, thanks. I'll go change clothes and we'll get started."

Pulling a loaf of bread towards her, Brennan offered her husband, "I'll make you an egg sandwich Booth while you dress."

Pleased at her thoughtfulness, Booth paused to kiss her as he passed her. "Thanks, Bones that's great. I be back in a few minutes."

While she prepared Booth's breakfast, Jared stood up and moved to the back door. "I'll go get started. I already ate breakfast."

Still angry at her brother-in-law, Brennan chose to ignore him and worked to make sure that her husband had something to eat before he started to work on the treehouse.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Three hours later, Jared decided to break the silence between them as he pounded some nails into the back wall of the treehouse. "I think Temperance is mad at me."

His patience close to failing, Booth worked on the railing around the platform. "You think?"

"Hey, I'm doing you a favor helping you." Annoyed at his brother and sister-in-law, Jared complained, "It's not like I don't have things I can be doing. I don't know what her problem is anyway. She's always mad at me for something or other. She doesn't like me. She never has."

Slamming his hammer down on the platform, Booth stood up and turned to face his brother. "Then go do whatever the hell you're supposed to be doing, Jared. I don't need your help. If all you're going to do is whine about Bones being mad at you then go. She has a right to be angry with you."

His pride scorched by his brother's taking the side of his wife, Jared placed his hammer down and moved over to the ladder. "Fine, I tried to help you. Don't say I didn't." Descending the tree, Jared called up, "You're my brother. Why can't you be on my side once in a while?"

A snort escaping him, Booth shook his head, "Right, I'm never on your side."

After his brother had left the yard, Booth picked up his hammer and finished the railing around the platform. Once that was complete, he moved into the small house and finished nailing the far wall in place and moved back out onto the platform. The house complete except for a the toy chest and the small chair he planned to build, he carried his pail of tools down to the ground below and started to clean up the area around the tree.

Carrying the baby monitor in one hand and a glass of iced tea in the other, Brennan left the house and crossed the yard. As she moved closer to her husband, she tudied his posture and realized that he was angry. Stopping a few feet from him, Brennan held out the glass. "I brought you some tea. It's pretty warm out here and I realized that you hadn't brought a cooler of water out here. I also noticed that Jared is gone."

Grateful for the tea, Booth strode over to where she was waiting, took the glass and drank the tea. After the glass was empty, he handed her the glass and turned back to the tools. "Thank you. The house is almost finished. I just have a few things to take care of. I'm going to put the tools and left over lumber in the garage right now. I want to build a toy chest and some chairs for the house. I think Christine will like that."

Curious, Brennan asked him, "Where's Jared?"

Careful with his answer, Booth picked up some of the lumber. "He had to go home. He got a new job and he has some things to do."

Picking up the bucket of nails, Brennan followed Booth to the garage. "The least he could have done was help you clean up."

His hand on the garage door, Booth paused, "No, I don't really need the help . . . Hopefully that new job of his will keep him out of trouble."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my little story.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for reviewing my story. I appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Working in the garage, Booth was planing a board for the toy chest he was building when he noticed a car pull up in the driveway. Turning the planer off, he moved the board onto a saw horse and turned to face his visitor as the man entered the open garage.

"Hey Booth, I hope you don't mind me dropping in on you." Entering the garage, Deputy Director Howard admired the neatness of the area. Curious, he lifted the tarp covering a car and whistled, "I always wanted a Mustang but . . . well, three kids and not enough seats in the back."

Cautiously, Booth wiped his hands on a rag and tossed it on the board, "I bought it before I had a family. It's a hobby really."

Nodding his head, the Deputy Director moved closer to Booth and pointed at the partially built box near the saw horse, "If I may ask, what are you building?"

Leary of Howard's intent, Booth replied, "A toy chest for my daughter's tree house."

His gaze shifting from the box back towards Booth, Howards finally broached the reason for his visit, "I hear you're still unemployed."

Certain he knew what Howard wanted, Booth held his hand up, "Stop, I'm not going back to the FBI. I quit."

Slowly nodding his head, Howard smiled, "Yes, I know. That's not why I'm here."

Curious, Booth folded his arms across his chest and asked the man, "Then tell my why you're here. I have things I need to do."

Aware that the former agent had a short fuse and hated to be toyed with, Howard smiled. "Direct and to the point, good, I like it. . . Okay, I have an opening at Quantico I need filled and I think you're the man to fill it."

Surprised at the offer, Booth leaned against the workbench behind him. "Doing what exactly?"

Happy that Booth hadn't refused outright, the Deputy Director explained, "An instructor. You know about our 'Active Shooter Program'? Well training law enforcement and other first responders to ensure the protocols for responding to active shooting situations is vitally important. We host two-day active shooter conferences with senior state, local and tribal law enforcement executives. We'd like to hire you as an instructor. We'd also like you to take over some of the classes for Firearms Training. A man of your skill level and experience . . . well it would be a waste of your experience not to get you to come to work for us."

Not sure if he wanted the job, Booth thought about it for a few minutes and finally spoke. "I promised my wife that I wouldn't work for the FBI anymore. We've been through too much shit. After I was framed for murder I took my job back to help clean out the rats in the organization and . . . and I did that. I don't really want to go back."

Disappointed, Howard walked over to Booth's Mustang and leaned against the tarp covered car. "You wouldn't really be coming back, at least not to your old position. You'd be at Quantico not the Hoover. . . . I know your history Booth and I don't blame you for not trusting us, but this job I'm offering you is important. You'd be helping law enforcement agencies around the country become better prepared to deal with active shooters. Let's face it there are a hell of a lot of guns in this country and our police are under a lot of pressure to get it right when a shooter starts taking lives. They have to protect defenseless citizens as well as themselves from people that think it's okay to shoot someone because they're sick or mad or just plain nuts. That's where you come in. You're perfect for the job."

Pressing his arms against his chest, Booth's gaze moved to the toy chest he was building and thought about the offer.

Patiently waiting, Howard turned and flipped off the tarp on the Mustang so he could get a better look at the car. Moving around the Ford, he glanced in the windows at the dashboard and upholstery and admired the way the car gleamed in the sunlight streaming in from the open garage door.

Finally ready to speak, Booth cleared his throat, "My wife and I need to talk this one over. I promised her that I'd quit the FBI and I can't take the job unless she's on board with it. I can't break my word to her. She . . . she needs to be okay with this before I can say yes."

Pulling the tarp back onto the Mustang, Howard made sure it was covering the car properly before he turned back to the former agent. "That's fine." Pulling a business card out of his wallet, the Deputy Director walked across the garage and handed it to Booth. "Call me when you decide." Patting Booth on the shoulder, he turned and left the garage.

His gaze following the visitor, Booth waited until the man's car pulled out of the driveway and out onto the street before he moved over to the door leading to the house. Glancing at the toy chest, Booth shook his head wondering why he couldn't let go of the past and why the past wouldn't let him go.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Entering the house, Booth made a side trip to the kitchen to retrieve a cold beer. Drinking some of it, he rubbed the cold glass against his forehead and then walked down the hallway to Brennan's office. Leaning against the door frame, Booth smiled at the sight of her concentrating so intensely. "Hey Bones. Do you have time to talk to me."

The quiet way he spoke to her caught her attention. "Yes, of course, always Booth. You know that."

Moving away from the door way, Booth walked over to where she was sitting and kissed her. "I just had a job offer and I need to talk to you about it."

His tone of voice making her tense, Brennan nodded her head, "Yes, of course."

Stalling, Booth walked over to the chair next to her desk and sat down. Leaning forward he placed his arms on his thighs and informed her, "Deputy Director Howard came by a little while ago. He's offering me a job at Quantico as an instructor."

Cautiously, Brennan asked him, "Do you wish to take the job?"

His gaze roaming around the office, Booth finally returned his gaze back towards his wife. "I won't be in the field. I'd just be doing some training at Quantico. I probably could set my own hours since they approached me . . . It sounds like something I might like to do." Her face an unemotional mask, Booth continued, "I'd be training different law enforcement agencies from around the country. It would mostly have to do with the 'Active Shooter Program'."

Not sure how she should respond, Brennan repeated her question. "Do you wish to take the job?"

Slowly blowing air from his cheeks, Booth finally nodded his head. "Yeah . . . I think so. I told him that I'd have to run it by you first. I promised to quit the FBI and . . . well . . . um . . . I don't want to break my promise to you."

Realizing that the decision was up to her, Brennan smiled, "You wouldn't really be breaking your promise if you took the job, Booth. The implication of your promise is that you would not work at the Hoover as a field agent. Your new job obviously would be a teaching position and therefore you would not be breaking your promise to me."

Relieved that Brennan was not holding him to the letter of his promise, Booth smiled, "Yeah, that's true . . . um, I think I'll take the job . . . I'd be doing something that could make a difference. Do you understand?"

A smile playing on her lips, Brennan nodded her head, "I do understand Booth. I think you should take the job if you want it."

Leaning back against his chair, Booth stared at her.

Not sure why she was the focus of his attention, Brennan frowned, "What?"

His admiring gaze locked onto her blue eyes, Booth responded, "I was just thinking what a lucky guy I am, that's all. You're just amazing and I can't get over how lucky I am when we're together."

Amused, Brennan chuckled, "I am pretty amazing."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story. Thanks.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for reviewing my story. I appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Following his daughter out to the tree house, Booth laughed at the way she ran around the tree and whooped. "Honey wait for me before you climb up the tree. Remember you can't climb the tree unless me or Mommy are out here with you."

Barely able to contain her excitement, Christine held her clasped hands under her chin staring up at the platform over her head. "Oh Daddy, this is so cool."

His eyes twinkling, Booth stepped next to the tree and placed her on the first rung. "Okay Monkey, make sure you climb slowly and don't worry, if you fall I'll catch you."

Nervously, Christine held onto the board and swallowed. "Don't let me fall, Daddy."

His hand on her back, Booth shook his head. "That won't happen, Honey. I'm right here. Just take your time and you should be okay. If you get scared then I'll go up and get you."

With a little more confidence, Christine climbed the tree while her mother stood in the open door way of the house and watched anxiously as her first born climbed steadily up to the platform. With a sigh of relief, she watched the child move through the hole in the platform and up on it. "Very good, Christine."

Leaning on the railing, Christine waved at her mother. "I did it, Mommy."

"Of course you did, Honey." Amused that her daughter was barely able to contain her excitement, Brennan waved at her. "You're very brave."

Pleased at the compliment, Christine stood near the entrance to the platform as she waited for her father to come up.

Arriving at the platform, Booth stepped up into the platform and and pointed towards the right. "Walk around that way and you'll find the entrance, it's facing the garage."

Very excited, Christine walked rapidly to the right and into the entrance to the tree house. Squealing, she jumped up and down. "Oh Daddy, it's beautiful."

Standing behind her, Booth watched as she ran to the toy chest and threw it open. "I love it, Daddy."

Proud that she liked what he'd done, Booth pointed at the love seat. "Uncle Aubrey helped me bring this up here. It's nice . . . huh?"

Throwing herself on the love seat, Christine gushed, "Oh boy, thank you Daddy."

Sitting down next to her, Booth poked her in the ribs. "Daddy doesn't want to sit on the floor when he comes up here, so I figured a nice piece of solid furniture would be nice."

Pleased with the layout of the room, Christine took in the toy chest, the small table and two chairs and shelves loaded with books, toys and dolls. "Gosh, I can't wait for Michael Vincent to see this."

Crossing his legs, Booth pointed at the Tupperware box on the small table. "Let's have a cupcake to celebrate."

Her eyes wide in surprise, the young girl slid off the love seat, rushed over to the table and opened the box. "Oh boy, chocolate."

Glancing at the door, Booth cautioned her, "Just don't tell Mommy pumpkin. It's our secret."

Aware of her mother's antipathy towards too much junk food, Christine carried a cupcake over to her father. "I won't tell her."

Taking the cupcake from her hand, Booth pulled off the paper and took a big bite. "Can't celebrate a new tree house without cake."

In agreement, Christine bit into her own cupcake. "No we can't Daddy. Have to have cake."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

His first day on the job had been rather interesting. Booth had set up his class in the firing range and had spent the afternoon with his small class trying to correct some of the mistakes that some of his students seemed to have picked up learning how to use a rifle. Most of his students had been open to suggestions with only two of them balking at learning a new way of doing things. Frustrated with them, Booth finally gave them a demonstration of what could be done if the weapon was held properly. "This isn't a damn movie, Smith. You're not the terminator for God's sake. You don't hold a weapon like that. If you can't use your weapon properly you may end up getting killed or someone else."

Blushing, the younger man protested, "I know how to use a rifle. I've been hunting since I was a kid."

Not impressed, Booth shook his head and glared at the young agent. "Well, you picked up some shitty habits if you think it's okay to rest a gun on your shoulder aimed towards whoever is behind you. What the hell do you think would happen if it went off by accident? You'd take the head off of the person behind you."

His teeth grinding, Smith shook his head. "It's not loaded,"

Frustrated with the recruit, Booth shook his head. "Famous last words, Smith. Do you have any idea how many people are killed in shooting accidents each year?"

With a sneer, Smith placed his hands on his hips and asked Booth, "Do you?"

Coldly, Booth took a step forward and glared down at the arrogant young man. "Over 600 people are killed in the United States each year from accidental shootings. It's my job to make sure you don't add to that statistic."

Staring into Booth's cold eyes, Smith shrugged his shoulders. "The gun wasn't loaded, but okay . . . I get it."

Not sure the man did, Booth pursed his lips and waited for a full sixty seconds before speaking. "I hope you do, Smith. You're supposed to protect your partner and if he or she can't count on you then . . . you don't want to get a reputation as someone who's careless or who doesn't give a shit about anyone but himself. It's fine to be cocky if you have a reason too, but no one wants to partner up with someone who doesn't have his partner's welfare in mind. Carelessness is a sure way to get your partner killed and with it your career."

Displeased that he was being singled out, Smith's gaze flicked over towards the other students hoping for some support. Much to his surprise, he noticed a few nods and realized that his instructor had the backing of his classmates. "Yes, Sir."

Hoping he'd got through to him, Booth turned back to his other students. "Okay, not a bad first day. You'll get better. It just takes time and practice. Now class is over for the day. If anyone wants a little extra practice and you have any questions, I'll stick around for another half hour."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Opening the door, Booth heard his daughter run down the hallway and much to his surprise at the last minute she threw herself at him. Grabbing her up into his arms, Booth kissed her on the cheek and closed the door behind him. A delicious aroma in the air, he walked over to the kitchen and placed his daughter on a chair facing the island. Walking around the counter, Booth placed his arms around his waiting wife and kissed her. "Hello there."

Pleased he was home, Brennan returned his kiss. "Hello. Dinner will be ready in thirty minutes."

Staring into her beautiful blue eyes, Booth smiled. "Good . . . I missed you."

Amused, Brennan chuckled, "You were only gone for six hours, Booth."

With another lingering kiss, Booth assured her, "Six very long hours, Bones."

Oooooooooooooooo

Any good? Let me know what you think of my story. Thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you for reviewing my story. I appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Oooooooooooooooooo

The air in the garage fairly stifling, Booth moved away from the hood of his mustang and over to a large fan he had sitting in the corner. Wiping his hands on a rag, he made sure most of the dirt was removed from his fingers before he turned the fan on and aimed it towards the back of the garage. Satisfied that the breeze was just right, Booth walked back over to his car and leaned over the engine.

Entering the garage, Jared noticed the hood up on the mustang and moved around to the back of the garage. "Hey Seel."

Surprised to see his brother, Booth glanced at the man and then back down at the engine. "What do you want, Jared?"

Annoyed, Jared leaned over the side of the car and watched his brother replace a spark plug. "Need any help?"

Certain that Jared was about to disappoint him again, Booth finished what he was doing, picked up a rag, cleaned his hands and tossed the rag on the bench behind him. "I'm done." Motioning for his brother to stand back, Booth lowered the hood and with a wary glance at his brother walked over to the bench and sat down on a stool he had there. Facing Jared, he crossed his arms and waited.

His brother's scrutiny a little intense, Jared leaned against the car and folded his arms across his chest. "Padme kicked me out of the house."

Waiting Booth remained silent.

Irritated with the silence, Jared glared at his brother. "I screwed up, okay . . . happy?"

His head slowly moving from side to side, Booth sighed, "I'm not happy that Padme kicked you out, Jared. Why would I be? What happened?"

Surprised at Booth's response, Jared felt his cheeks redden in embarrassment. "I got laid off and Padme blamed me for it. I was laid off. They hired me because the owner of the business was thinking about expanding his service, but his wife got sick and he said it's the wrong time, so he laid me off. Now how is that my fault? Padme . . . she doesn't want to listen to reason, Seeley. It's not fair. I'm not drinking, I quit. I'm going to my meetings and she just goes off on me and throws me out of the house."

Hunched forward, Booth asked him, "What are you going to do?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Jared snapped at his brother, "I'm going to look for a new job. What the hell do you think I'm going to do?"

His eyes boring into his brother, Booth studied him for a few silent filled minutes. Satisfied, Booth nodded his head. "Do you need a place to stay?"

Again surprised at his brother's reaction, Jared shook his head. "Nah, I have a friend that's going to let me crash on his couch until I can find a new job. He may actually be able to get me a job too. He has to check with some people first."

Curious, Booth sat up straighter and placed his hands on his thighs. "What do you want from me then?"

His gaze moving to the door leading into the house, Jared cleared his throat. "I have some bills that are due and . . . um . . . well, between them and a car note and gas . . . I need help Seeley."

Not surprised at all, Booth stood up and walked away from Jared and over to the front of the garage. Standing in the entrance, Booth stared at Jared's car and thought about luck and consequences. "Bones is not happy with . . . look, this is what I'm going to do. As long as you keep going to your meetings and you find work, I'll help you." Sad that his brother never seemed to be able to catch a break, Booth jammed his hands into his jeans pockets. "I'm not made of money, Jared. I . . . I'll open up a checking account in my and your name and I'll make a deposit in it once a month. You have to use the money wisely. Pay your car note, buy gas, but that's it. That's all I'm paying for. Once you get a job and it looks like you're doing okay, then I'll close the account." Turning to face his brother, Booth stared very intensely at his brother. "But I'm warning you Jared. This is the last time. After this, I can't help you anymore. You can't keep expecting me to bail you out every time you need money. I have responsibilities too. I have Parker and Christine and Hank to think about. Every dime I give you is money I can't use for them. I can't ask for Rebecca and Bones to pay for everything. I have to do my fair share and I can't do that if you keep your hand out all the time." Softly, Booth promised him, "I'll help you, but you have to learn to help yourself Jared because this is it. It has to be it."

Grateful that Booth was willing to help him, Jared made his own promise. "I will, Seeley. I just need to get another job and I'm working on that . . . I'm serious about giving up the drinking Seeley. I am and . . . I won't miss my meetings and I'm going to get Padme back. You'll see. This is the new me."

Hoping his brother was telling him the truth, Booth pointed at the Jared's car. "I hope so, Jared. Meet me at the First National Bank branch down the street. I'll go tell Bones I need to go to the store . . . Don't tell anyone about the checking account, Jared. Bones would give me a hard time if she finds about it, so . . . just . . . I won't let you cause me any trouble with Bones so . . . just get your act together Jared. Do it soon."

Aware that his brother was serious, Jared nodded his head. "Yeah, I'm going to, Seeley. I don't have a choice this time. I have to do it or Padme won't take me back."

Watching his brother leave, Booth slowly shook his head. "When am I going to learn?"

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Poking at the mixed vegetables on his plate, Booth decided that he wasn't hungry. Placing his fork down, he reached for his glass of wine and noticed Brennan staring at him. "What?"

Concerned for him, Brennan picked up her glass of wine and sipped some of it. "Aren't you hungry? Are you feeling well?"

Afraid that he was going end up in an argument he didn't want, Booth smiled at her. "No, I'm fine. I think I just got over heated in the garage working on my car. It was pretty hot. I should have waited until this evening when it was cooler. My mistake."

Worried about his health, Brennan placed her glass down on the table. "I can make you a light salad if you'd like. I have the ingredients it would only take me a few minutes."

Realizing that he was worrying her, Booth picked up his fork and moved some vegetables on it. "No that's okay. This is fine." Eating the vegetables, Booth nodded his head, "Delicious, Bones."

Her gaze still upon her husband, Brennan wasn't convinced. "Perhaps you should take a cool shower. It might help you."

Placing is fork down, Booth swallowed the bite of food. "Maybe you're right." Standing, Booth picked up his plate, "I'll just put this in the fridge. I might feel like eating later." Pausing he tried to assure her, "It really is delicious, Bones. Really."

"I'll take care of the dishes, Booth." Watching him enter the kitchen, Brennan's noticed the slumped shoulders and the slowness of his movements. "Perhaps after your shower you should lie down."

His plate now in the fridge, Booth left the kitchen and moved down the hallway. "Yeah, maybe I will. Thanks Bones."

Watching her father move down the hallway, Christine finally turned towards her mother. "Is Daddy sick?"

Her attention now on her daughter, Brennan smiled, "No Honey. Your Daddy is just tired that's all."

Oooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story. Thank you.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for reviewing my story.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

The day warm without a breeze to cut the heat, Booth set up a table under the oak tree while Brennan and Christine moved four chairs over to the table. Satisfied that the table was covered in deep shade, Booth clapped his hands together. "Okay, I'll get the grill ready and you two can do whatever you're doing. They should be here in about an hour."

Dusting off the chairs with a dishtowel, Brennan snapped it in the breeze to remove most of the fine dust and stuffed it in her pants pocket. "This barbeque is a very good idea, Booth. I've missed seeing Wendell and Clark and of course Cam. Angela said she's going to bring a cake and some pies and Cam said she'd take care of salad and bread. Christine and I will go prepare the vegetable kabobs and the macaroni salad."

Disappointed, Booth stopped on his way the grill and turned towards his wife. "I thought you were going to make mac and cheese?"

Amused with her husband's facial expression, Brennan moved closer to him and placed her hand on his arm. "It's in the oven, Booth. I just wanted to make a cold macaroni salad too. I'm also making fruit salad. We need cool things to eat as well as cooked items."

Relieved that he wasn't going to miss out on mac and cheese, Booth pecked her lips with his. "Good idea . . . Oh . . . maybe I should run an extension cord and set up that work fan I use in the garage. I can aim it at the picnic area and it will help keep us cooler."

Returning his kiss, Brennan stared into his warm chocolate eyes. "That sounds like a good idea. If we get too warm we can always just move our picnic into the house."

A cry suddenly emitting from the baby monitor, Christine ran over to the back door, picked up the baby monitor and waved it at her parents. "Hank is up. I'll go check on him."

As she rushed into the house, Booth turned and laughed. "That girl really loves that baby."

"I think she hated being an only child." Moving over to the back door, Brennan's gaze followed Booth as he walked over to the grill and lifted the lid.

Turning to see if Brennan had entered the house yet, he was surprised to see her standing in the doorway staring at him. "What?"

A feeling of contentment washing over her, Brennan smiled. "I was just thinking about how nice it is to be able to plan picnics and parties and not have to cancel them because we're required to be at a crime scene. I never realized just how little time we had to do things like this."

His gaze moving towards the tree house, Booth nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, but we have time now . . . better get a move on. Those interns at the Lab are locusts when it comes to free food. If we don't have food ready for them when they show up we may witness a live version of The Walking Dead."

Rolling her eyes, Brennan turned and walked into the house leaving her chuckling husband outside laughing at his own joke.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Gorging on ribs and mac and cheese, Aubrey kept his fork moving so that he could finish his plate and go back and get a third helping of everything.

Fascinated with Aubrey's appetite, Fisher nibbled on his vegetable kabob and wondered how a man who ate so much food could be so thin. "Have you always eaten that much food?"

Pausing his fork, Aubrey looked across the table and gave his standard answer. "An engine needs fuel."

Amused, Fisher finished his kabob and picked up his fork. Tasting the mac and cheese, he closed his eyes and savored the taste. "This is probably the best mac and cheese I have ever eaten." Surprised that he couldn't think of anything dark to attach to the statement, Fisher realized that he was happy. A little shocked at the notion he shook his head. "It won't last."

Misunderstanding what the intern meant, Aubrey popped the last morsel of mac and cheese into his mouth and stood up. "That's why I'm going to get some more. These vultures around here are scarfing this stuff down too fast."

His gaze following Aubrey over to the table where the food was set up, Fisher smiled when Booth grabbed the container before Aubrey could get to it.

"Sorry Aubrey, I got here first." Dumping the last of the mac and cheese on his plate, Booth set the now empty container back on the table. "There's some macaroni salad and some of Cam's salad left plus that . . . um . . . tofu whatsit over there."

Disgusted that Booth had beat him to his prize, Aubrey reached over to the meat platter and dumped the rest of the ribs on his plate, "Do I look like a rabbit? . . . You going to cook anymore ribs?"

Glaring at the now empty platter that had once contained a huge pile of ribs, Booth informed the FBI agent, "No . . . there's still some steak and hamburgers and hot dogs . . . and tofu whatsit."

Disappointed, Aubrey spooned some fruit salad on his plate. "Your party . . . I'm just a guest."

Annoyed at the agent, Booth carried his filled plate over to the table under the tree and sat down. Leaning closer to Brennan, he spoke quietly, "Next time we have a barbeque we're going to have to double up on the food if we invite Aubrey." Scooping up some mac and cheese, Booth smiled. "I got the last of the mac and cheese. One more minute and he'd have had the last of that too besides the ribs."

Patting Booth's arm, Brennan leaned closer and kissed him. "There's a container of mac and cheese in the fridge. I knew you'd want some tomorrow with dinner."

A grin on his face, Booth turned a triumphant look at Aubrey and laughed. "Thanks Bones. You're the best. . . . um, don't tell anyone it's in the fridge."

Aware that Booth was very territorial when it came to food, Brennan wisely nodded her head. "Of course."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

The last of the dishes washed, the grill cleaned, the tables folded and back in the garage and the left overs (what little that was left) was in the fridge. "Man, I thought no one would ever leave." Retrieving a beer from the fridge, Booth unscrewed the top and took a swig. "I'm pretty sure those interns must have skipped breakfast this morning just so they could eat like pigs this afternoon."

Retrieving a bottle of beer from the fridge, Brennan called out to her daughter, "Christine . . . it's time to take a bath."

Disappointed that she had to stop playing with her brother, Christine rushed into the kitchen. "Hank and I are playing Mommy. Can't I wait a little while longer?"

Curious, Booth asked her, "What are you playing, Monkey?"

"Hank and I are playing FBI." Holding up a notebook and one of Booth's naked girl pens, Christine laughed. "I'm Daddy and Hank is the no good evil bank robber."

Reaching out and taking the pen from her grasp, Booth shook his head. "I thought we'd agreed that you wouldn't use my pens anymore. You know how much trouble I got into with your teacher the last time you borrowed one . . . You have a whole bunch of colored pens in your desk, use those."

Exasperated, Christine placed her hands on her hips. "But Daddy . . . how can I pretend to be you if I can't use your pens?"

Pointing down the hallway, Brennan interrupted her, "Christine, it's time to go get a bath and you may not borrow any more pens from your father. Use the pens we bought you. They are the same pens I use at work."

Surprised and delighted, Christine grinned, "Oh I didn't know that. Thank you Mommy." Turning she ran out of the kitchen and down the hallway towards her room. "Hank we can't play anymore."

Clicking his pen open and closed, he shook his head and placed it on the counter. "I'm going to have to place them out of her reach. I don't want another lecture from Ms. Bennett. She doesn't have a sense of humor."

"It is a rather risqué pen for a six year old child to have in her possession, Booth." Sipping her beer, she picked up the pen and looked at it. "Why don't you use pens without nude women on them?"

Taking the pen from her grasp, Booth explained to her, "It's a guy thing. I'm a guy and it's my thing."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Let me know what you think of my story. Thank you.


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you for reviewing my story. I really appreciate it.

I don't own Bones.

Ooooooooooooooooo

His brother was worried about something, but refused to explain on the phone. Meeting him at a little bar that wasn't too far from his home, Booth waited impatiently for Jared to arrive and break whatever bad news he had.

Entering the bar, Jared stood in the doorway and waited for his eyesight to adjust to the dim light. Spying his brother in the corner of the room, he walked over to the bar, ordered a beer and waited. Once the beer was in his hand, he walked over to where Booth was waiting and sat down across the small table from him. "Thanks for coming."

Wary of the situation, Booth sipped his beer and then placed the bottle down. "What's wrong, Jared? Why all the cloak and dagger shit?"

Jared was certain that Booth was going to blow a gasket but at this point he wasn't sure what else he could do, who else he could turn to. "My friend . . . um . . . Kevin O'Donnell, we were in the service together . . . um, well he found some work for me and at first it seemed like it was easy enough . . . um, it wasn't strictly legal, but it wasn't hurting anyone and the money was really good."

The more he heard the more Booth realized that his brother was in real trouble. Appalled that Jared had once more fallen in to a shit house, Booth drained his beer bottle and slammed it down on the table. "Fuck! What the hell have you done, Jared? For God's sake why can't you do anything right?"

Furious, Jared debated on whether or not to leave the bar and take care of his problem by himself, but in the end, he knew he couldn't. "Just . . . just let me talk okay? For once, just sit there, keep your mouth closed and listen to me."

Surprised that his brother was actually telling him what to do, Booth closed his mouth and leaned back against his chair. Glaring at the younger man, Booth crossed his arms and wished he'd stayed home instead of getting involved in his brother's never ending problems.

Not sure how long Booth would just remain silent, Jared nodded his head and explained. "Kevin knows a guy that gives him small jobs. They're the kind of jobs where you just do them and you don't ask questions . . . pick up a package here and deliver it there . . . stuff like that. The money is so good, Seeley. I've never had a job that paid me like this . . . I've been able to buy Padme things I've always wanted to buy her. She's even thinking about letting me come back home. I . . ." Stopping Jared rubbed his forehead and tried to think of a way to explain what he needed to explain without the man sitting across from him going berserk.

Waiting as patiently as possible, Booth tried to think about how he could get Jared out of the mess he was in before the man ended up in prison. "Jared . . ."

His hand slapping the table, Jared quickly shook his head. "No, let me talk." A faint film of sweat appeared on his forehead while the younger man struggled with what he wanted to say. "Okay, listen . . . I know I should have said no and I want to say no now, but something has come up and . . . Seeley I need you to help me stop this thing. If you don't innocent men and women are going to die and I can't let that happen. I may be a loser, but I'm not a murderer. If I do this thing a lot of people are going to die. If I walk away from it, I'll be killed and they'll die anyway . . . please Seeley, I need you to help me fix this."

Booth was horrified at what he was hearing and even though he wanted to beat his brother senseless, he forced himself to remain calm and to sit where he was and listen. Barely able to control his rage, Booth finally ordered his brother, "Just tell me, Jared. What's going on?"

Relieved that his brother was still sitting with him, Jared nodded his head and explained. "Kevin has been offered the deal of a lifetime, but to do it he needs two million dollars. He plans to rob Victor Mosborian's place for the money. Everyone knows that guy is as evil as they come and that he keeps a large quantity of cash in his house. Kevin's contact said there is an inside man in Mosborian's organization that works for the FBI and the inside man says that Mosborian keeps millions in cash in his safe all the time. Kevin wants me and two other guys he knew in the Navy to help him get the money. Once we have that money we're going to turn it over to this contact of Kevin's and he's going to give us a list of all the undercover FBI agents planted in gangs and criminal organizations in this country and around the world. Kevin plans to sell those lists. He thinks those lists will be worth a hell of a lot more than two million dollars."

The blood draining from his face, Booth stared in disbelief at his brother. "You've got to be kidding me . . . I . . . oh my God, Jared."

Certain that his brother now knew the magnitude of the problem, Jared slowly nodded his head. "Now you see why I have to stop this thing. I have to get my hands on that list and I need you to help me. I can't do it by myself."

His thoughts racing, Booth wanted answers, "Who is Kevin's contact?"

Irritated with Booth, Jared answered sarcastically, "For God's sake, Seeley. If I knew the answer to that question what the hell would I need you for? I don't who it is. Kevin said it's someone in the FBI . . . it has to be doesn't it? Who else could get their hands on a list like that?"

Slowly shaking his head, Booth groaned. "Fuck. I thought we got rid of all the bad eggs at the FBI . . . Don't you have any idea who this guy is?"

Shaking his head very slowly, Jared realized that his brother had been betrayed too many times by the FBI not to believe him. "No, I'm sorry. I wish I did."

"I can't involve the FBI if you don't know who the rat is." Frustrated with the situation, Booth drummed his fingers on the table, trying to think of how to get his hands on the list. "When does Kevin plan to rob Mosborian?"

Leaning closer, Jared folded his arms on the table and barely spoke above a murmur. "In two weeks . . . I'm not sure why. Kevin is lining up equipment and working out the plan. I'm not included in the planning. He just wants me for muscle. Once we have the money, Kevin will arrange to deliver the money and he'll collect the list. He has contacts that will sell the list. He thinks we might make about ten million dollars if not more."

Slowly closing his eyes, Booth tried to come up with a way to get his brother out of it, but couldn't. The fact was, he knew he would have to become involved and that worried him. Should he tell Brennan? Should he tell Caroline? Could he take care of it without their help? The last thing he wanted to do was to endanger his wife or his friend and if he involved them in this mess he knew they could be killed. He'd already seen what it was like to deal with the FBI when it had hidden enemies within. Dangerous enemies who would not hesitate to kill to get what they wanted.

Opening his eyes, Booth finally turned his gaze towards his brother. "Tell Kevin that you want to invite me in. Tell him about my background and make it look good. Mention my gambling and make him think I'm in over my head and need money fast to fix it. I'll help you rob Mosborian and get the money. Once Kevin has the list, I'll take it from him and that will be that."

Relieved that his brother was going to take care of it, Jared nodded his head in appreciation. "Thanks Seeley, I mean that too. I can't handle this mess on my own and I can't walk away. Too many lives are in danger."

"You did the wise thing coming to me about this one, Jared." Feeling sick to his stomach with worry, Booth slowly stood up. "Call me if Kevin will let me in. If he won't I'll try to think of something else."

Watching his brother walk away from him, Jared realized that his brother really loved him. Why else would he endanger himself to help him out? As Booth left the bar, Jared whispered, "I love you Seeley."

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Sitting on the patio, Booth watched Christine as she played in the pool. The child was using her water wings and floaties but was staying in the shallow end of the pool just to be safe. Paddling over to the ladder, she climbed them and left the pool. Pulling off her water wings and floaties, she threw them on the ground and ran over to where her father sat. "Daddy, please come into the pool and play with me."

His hand taking her hand, Booth smiled, "Sure Honey." Releasing her hand, he removed his t-shirt and placed it on the table next to his chair. Walking over to the pool, he dove in and came up shaking his head to fling the water out of his eyes. Not sure where his daughter was he found her standing on the edge of the pool laughing.

"Okay you little monkey." Moving closer, Booth stood about two feet from where she was standing. "Okay we'll count to three and then you can jump towards me. I'll catch you."

Excited, Christine stomped her feet and laughed again. "Don't drop me, Daddy."

Amused at how excited she was, Booth tried to keep from laughing. "Daddy would never drop you, Honey."

Taking a step back, Christine quickly lunged out into the pool towards her waiting father. Catching her with ease, Booth hugged his child. "I love you, Christine. Always remember that I love you, okay?"

Squealing with delight, Christine placed he arms around her father's neck. "And I'll always love you, Daddy."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

The house quiet, Booth sighed as he stared at the ceiling in the dark bedroom. He'd committed to helping his brother and he knew that it may cost him his life, but he'd done everything he could to try a way to help him without risking his life and in the end, he knew it would have to be this way. Kevin had accepted him into the plot because of his Ranger background and Booth had met the man twice to go over the plans to get the money Kevin needed to buy the list of FBI agents.

Worried about Brennan and what would happen to her if he died in this adventure, Booth sighed once more.

Awake and listening to Booth, Brennan finally rolled on to her side and placed her hand on his hip. "What's the matter, Booth?"

Booth realized that his sighs were louder than he meant them to be. "Nothing really . . . I'm just thinking about one of my students . . . he . . . um . . . he's got some family trouble and he's trying to help out, but it might turn out badly and . . . um . . . you do things for family even if it can hurt you."

Not sure why Booth was worried about the student, Brennan rubbed his hip slowly. "Perhaps he should ask for help with the situation."

His hand seeking her hand, Booth sighed once more. "He can't. His brother made a mistake and um . . . my student says that no one can help but him. It's complicated Bones. It's dangerous and complicated and he's just going to have to take care of it. That kind of thing happens. Sometimes you have to help even though you know it can turn out bad . . . Look, Bones . . . um . . . don't worry about it. He'll do what he has to do and it will work out. He's smart and he's got a lot of experience in the Army . . . it'll work out. I have faith that he'll get through it and in the end he'll be the better man for helping."

"This student sounds like he needs to get help whether or not he thinks he needs it." Moving closer, Brennan moved so that she was hovering over her husband. Kissing him, she smiled, "You're a good man to worry about your student, Booth, but if he doesn't want your help then there isn't anything you can do about it."

Returning her kiss, Booth smiled, "Yeah, you're right . . . I love you, Bones. I've loved you since the day I met you." Eager to show her just how much he loved her, Booth moved so that he was facing her. Kissing her, he assured her, "You're the best thing that ever happened to me. The best thing, Bones."

She loved him and in the next few moments, she proved it to him. "I love you, Booth."

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Okay, this story is just supposed to fill in the blanks between season 10 and 11. I hope it did the job and it was interesting. Let me know what you thought of it. Thank you.


End file.
